


Dust, Dirt and Bucky Barnes

by CleoKhaleesi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Asshole Dad, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Flirting, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Skinny!Steve, dissapointed dad, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoKhaleesi/pseuds/CleoKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is too weak to help his father around the farm. So, his father hires James Barnes to help out while his father works at their shop down town. Steve knew he was in trouble. And it came in the five letters that made up his name.</p><p>Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James Buchanan Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be based in the late 1930's, Steve is about 19 and Bucky is around 21. Steve is always sick, he is weak and suffers from Asthma.  
> I will add more tags as I update each chapter! Enjoy!

When Steve woke up, his stomach dropped just a little the instant he opened his eyes. He felt the tightness in his chest as he took his first conscious deep breath of the morning, and spluttered out a small wheezing cough as he sat up slowly in his bed. He turned to his side table, reaching for his inhaler as he took a couple of deep breaths, letting the medicine coat his lungs as he breathed slowly.   
It didn't help it was like an open oven in his room right now. Being the middle of July, the Summer was really beginning to take a toll on him. He wiped his forehead, removing some sweat from his brow before rubbing his eyes and stretching.   
  
He knew it was real bad when he felt his lungs ache and his chest constrict again. He knew his father wouldn't be happy about this. He would be letting his father down once again, and it's not like his father made him feel any better about this when these situations happen, and they happen way too often.    
  
Steve tried his hardest to help his father around the farm, he really did. Ever since his mother died a few years ago, he had to. Their father owned a small shop down town, and all their produce they grew and sold themselves. It was hard work, and Steve had a huge responsibility on his small shoulders. But sometimes, the work would get to be too much. And Steve just couldn't do it sometimes. He hated how small he was, how short he was and how  _ damn sick _ he always was.   
Steve tried to do the big jobs, like work on the fencing around the farm, or give his dad a break from plowing the crops. But his body wouldn't let him down. He just didn't have the strength, or his asthma would flare up and he’d have to call it quits.

In the past month, it got worse. Steve was having asthma attacks around the clock, and his father took overall responsibility. It made Steve so angry in himself, and his father was becoming fed up with it.    
His father, Joseph, was a harsh man. He was a sturdy, brutish man who woke up every morning at 5:30am and was in bed by 8pm sharp. He expected a lot from Steve, and growing up he pushed him to his limits. Especially throughout preschool and high school.    
But that only made things worse. Steve got horribly bullied, for his small stature and outright smartness. His father never gave him advice, nor did he act with sympathy towards him when he come home with black eyes.    
“ _ Stick up for yourself, no wonder you get bullied. _ ” Was a common statement his father would say.    
  
Steve would try to stick up for himself, but in turn, got his ass beat even worse if he did. He was always just too small, too weak.    
But he was never frightened. That's the one thing bullies would never have on him.    
He didn't have any friends either, for fear they’d get beaten up and bullied too. Steve didn't blame them.

It was 7:11am when Steve finally decided to get out of bed letting his lungs relax, getting his breathing at an even pace. Breathing in a couple more bursts of medicine down his throat from the inhaler. ‘ _ I’ll just make no show of it’  _ Steve thought to himself. ‘ _ Maybe he won't notice and I can just do what needs to be done, I’ll be fine.’  _

After putting on a light shirt and some pants, he walked out of his bedroom and walked to the kitchen. It was so darn hot, he instantly went straight to the sink to pour himself a glass of water.   
His father was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, cigarette in hand. He didn't even look up when Steve entered, just grumbled and put his cigarette out. Steve glanced over at him, feeling his pride well up in his stomach. “What’ve we got to do today, sir?” Steve moved to lean on the counter, glass in hand.   
Joseph grunted once, flipping the page. “I heard ya’ this mornin’.” He spoke casually.   
  


Great, so Steve didn't have a chance anyway. He set the glass on the sink and sighed, moving to stand before his father. “Please sir, I want to work.” Steve tried, standing a little taller as he watched his father continue to ignore his presence.   
His father flipped another page before looking up at him under his furrowed brow. His face turned into a scowl. “It ain't’ happenin’.”   
Steve frowned, feeling frustrated. The heat making him even more agitated. “Well, a small job. There’s gotta be somethin’ I can do?” Steve tried once more, trying not to let the wheeze escape his throat that was so desperately ready to come out. He scratched his wrist, trying to focus on not letting a cough escape. He cleared his throat a little.   
“You can check the hens, then check the fields. That's it.” His father put the paper down, and abruptly moved from his chair.    
“Thank You sir.” Steve said before leaving the kitchen to walk to the front door.   
“Steven-” His father’s voice was low, irritated.   
Steve stopped at the kitchen doorway and turned to look at him.    
“Nothin’ else, ya hear?” His voice was stern as he looked at him with a serious expression.    
Steve nodded. “Yessir.” He nodded, turned and made his way to the front door.   
  
He put his shoes on and walked outside. It was so damn hot already, and now would be a perfect time to check the crops before it became too hot.  So, he made his way past his large white country farm house. His house was beautiful, while small it might be. It had a front porch, with white fencing around it to match the white wood slats that made up the house. It was a 2 bedroom home, but the rooms were spacious enough. A fireplace in every room made it cozy during winter. This was the house Steve always grew up in. He longed for something more for his future, whatever it may be, he didn't know. But he knew he wanted to do something unlike his father and stay a farmer his whole life. He didn't know how either, no one would take him seriously as it were. 

He was lost in thought as he made his way past the chicken coup which was located to the right of the house, a few meters away from his house. Glancing over and seeing them scratching the ground, even a couple of hens racing to the gate in hopes it was breakfast time. “Soon ladies, I’ll be right back.” Steve smiled at them, still making his way to the crop fields which were right out the back of the house.   
  
As he went past the barn next to the tool sheds which sat beside it, he saw his two horses out in the paddock happily grazing with their tails swishing. Their large clydesdale gelding, Copper raised his head in Steve’s direction, while Sally, their sweet american quarter horse stood happily beside him. He smiled in their direction, knowing his father wouldn't need help feeding them. The hay would definitely irritate his lungs anyway. With a somewhat sad sigh, he continued to walk past the large wooden barn and open the gate to the crops.

He wiped his brow once more. “Right.” He muttered. “Lets check the crops then.”   
  
                                             __________________________  
  


By the time Steve made his way back to feed the hens, 2 hours had passed. It was beginning to get really hot, and Steve was filthy. There were weeds and decaying plants all around the hundreds of rows of wheat and vegetables that he had to remove. He ended up going back to the barn to fetch a wheelbarrow.   
  
Steve was walking back to the barns, the wheelbarrow in front of him carrying the rotting weeds as he stopped by the side of the barn next to a water trough. He was beginning to wheeze a little, his lungs struggling a small amount to get enough air into his lungs. He was sweating, and dirt covered his hands. He leant down and scrubbed his hands in the water. The coolness of the water hitting his skin made him sigh in relief as he splashed up his arms, cleaning them and also cooling himself off. He screwed his eyes shut as he sat on the side of the tough, letting his body cool down with his hands immersed in the cool water, his breathing a little wheezy as he caught his breath.

“Steven! Come here!” His father's voice rang out, shocking Steve back to reality. He glanced over to his house, spotting his father on the steps of his porch in front of someone he couldn't quite see properly as his father blocked the view.

Steve stood, shaking his hands free of water and picking up the wheelbarrow and putting it to the side as he walked over.  As he approached, he ran a still wet hand through his hair, brushing it back trying to make himself a little more respectable before rounding the corner of his house to meet his father and this stranger.   
  


Immediately, Steve’s eyes locked onto pale blue eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at this beautiful man who looked no more than a year, if not two years older than him. His brown hair was pushed back to the side, a couple of strands falling onto his brow as he smiled at Steve. He wore a loose long sleeved blue shirt, rolled up at the elbows. It was open, showing his white and quite frankly, stained tank top underneath. He wore dirty looking jeans and simple boots. Steve gave him the one over, accidentally blushing a little as he did.   
  
“James, I’d like you to meet my son, Steven.”    
James smiled, holding out his hand for a handshake. “Nice to meet you Steven, but please, call me Bucky.”  
Steve just stared at Bucky’s outstretched hand for a moment, before hesitatingly wiped his still wet hands on his jeans before shaking his hand. “Sorry ‘bout my hands,” he said shyly. “Nice ta’ meet you.” He said politely, returning the smile weakly, noticing his voice came out a little hoarse.

“ _ James _ will be working for me so you don't have to do the hard stuff while I'm away.” Joseph said casually, leaning against the porch post, lighting a cigarette.   
“While you’re away?” Steve’s feelings felt a little hurt at being undermined in front of this stranger, but made no show of it. “Where are you going?”   
“Well, I’ve decided to stay at the shop all day now. James will take care of things during the day. He’ll be staying in the barn. I can't afford to have someone at the shop, so I’ll be doing it until we can get our finances in check. James, is nice enough to work for a budgeted price” 

The barn, while it wasn't the best place to live, it was livable. When Steve was younger, he and his cousins would sleep up in the hay lofts and play games in there.   
There was a spare bed up in the loft but Steve didn't notice his father setting anything up for someone to live in. Guess he’ll take a look when he goes back there.  
  
Steve nodded once. His lips forming a tight line. “So you hired someone more capable than me then.” Steve’s feelings were beginning to hurt even more. “I'm capable of looking after things here. You didn't need to hire someone.” Irritance laced his voice.   
“Steven, don't be rude in front of our guest.” Joseph’s voice boomed a little as he said the words, looking directly at Steve. “I apologize for my sons behaviour James.”   
“It’s alright, I am only here to help you, not take charge.” Bucky said it kindly, looking at Steve and shrugging, flashing him a smile with teeth. “I won't get in your way.”   
  
Steve just stared at him, feeling the annoyance and guilt for being an ass boil up inside him. With a large sigh he dropped his gaze. “I'm gonna finish up, the hens still need feedin’. Nice to meet you again Bucky.” With that, he turned and walked back to the barn feeling hurt, and a bit of an ass. But as he began to walk away, he heard Bucky call after him. “Hey wait up!”  
As Steve turned to look over his shoulder, he watched as Bucky jogged over to him. “Want a hand with anything?” He looked down at him. He was taller than Steve, that was certain. But as he walked beside Steve, he noticed just how broad this guy was. Steve quickly averted his eyes to the ground before him and kept walking. Bucky walking by his side.  “I’ve got it covered.” He fought back another wheeze. The heat was beginning to take a toll on him.  
“Ya sure? I should probably learn where everything is anyway.” Bucky said walking with him towards the barn.   
Steve stopped by the barn as he watched Bucky linger. Feeling a little bad, he decided to maybe show him where he’s going to be staying, and even get a glimpse at what his dad had been working on behind his back.   
  
With a sigh, Steve turned to him. “Well, I could show you where you’ll be stayin’?” Steve turned and gestured to the barn. Bucky smiled again at him, running a hand over his brow to wipe the sweat away. “That’d be great.”   
Steve walked towards the side door next to the water trough with Bucky behind him. As he opened the door, he immediately saw how clean the loft above them was. “You’ll be staying up there.” He pointed to the loft, noticing Bucky follow his eye line. He walked towards the stairs, past the large hay bales and feed bins, staring at them hesitantly knowing that this cause really flare up his asthma. But, pride in check, he made his way up the stairs with Bucky following. 

His chest began to tighten even more and felt himself becoming out of breath really quick. He was really on the verge of an attack, but he felt too proud to show it in front of this guy.   
“Hey, you alright?” Bucky said from behind him. “You’re wheezin’ a little.”   
“I'm fine.” Steve set his jaw as he took one last step that reached the top. He breathed heavily, catching his breath. He was really beginning to sweat now, it was so much hotter on this second level. Bucky watched him for a couple of seconds before nodding and moving towards the small window by the bed. He looked out of it for a second, before cracking it open. “That’s better.” He turned to look around, leaning on the wall.

The bed was nicely made, there was a side table but no lamp or candles. There was a dresser by the side of wall with the window. It was small up there. But Steve didn't think this guy needed much room. He  was beginning to feel a little faint, as he held onto the railing behind him. He watched Bucky’s face fall from smiling to concern. “You okay?” He was moving towards him now.    
“I-I’m fine, just feeling the heat is all.” Steve partially lied. “Anyway, I’ll see you around I guess.” With that, Steve turned, holding onto the railing with dear life as he slowly made his way down the stairs. He could feel it happening and he needed to get away from this person as fast as possible.    


His throat felt so dry with every breath he took as he took the steps down. He clutched at his chest as he made his way to the barn doors, wheezing. He made his way back to his house, he was sweating so much now, and he was beginning to struggle to breathe. As he approached his porch, he took the steps weakly, hanging onto the railing as he walked up. He coughed, spluttered as he tried to take deep breaths. He pushed past the front door as stumbled into the hallway. His chest was starting to seize, his throat felt dry and scratchy as he approached his bedroom.

As soon as he entered, he fumbled over to his bed side table, sitting on his bed and he struggled to breathe. His hands were so shaky as he reached for his medicine. His eyes were beginning to water from the panic and pain in his chest. He fumbled with it, almost dropping it as he began to really struggle to breathe. Then, once his hands settled around it, he pumped a large breathe of medicine into his lungs. Instantly, he felt his lungs open up with the medicine. He pumped it two, three times more as he sat on his bed and let the medicine work.

He shut his eyes, letting his heart slow down from the adrenaline. He was sweating beads as they rolled down his forehead and onto his face. He was so worn out, and so damn tired already. There was a small knock on his bedroom door, before the door swung open. His father stood in the doorway, glaring at him with an unhappy look. Steve felt his stomach drop, instantly his feelings were hurt all over again as he remembered what he was told only minutes ago.

“James is taking over for the rest of the day. I’ll be at the shop until 6.” His father spoke with grit in his voice. “Don't be rude again, Steven. That was uncalled for.” He folded his arms now.   
He sat there, breathing becoming more even. “I’m sorry Sir. It won't happen again.” Steve already felt small, he didn't need to feel any smaller.   
His father huffed. Turning to walk out the room. “You’re not to do any more duties, let James handle it. Just, stay out of his way. Got it?” He raised his voice a little, making Steve finch a little. Hoping his father didn't see, he looked up. Steve bit his lip, letting his eyes fall to the ground once he saw his father's disappointed look. “Yessir.” Is all he muttered.   
Joseph lingered, watching Steve for a moment. “Its for your own good.” With that, he shut the door to his bedroom and walked away.

Steve wanted to cry, he felt the lump in his throat as he heard his father's footsteps leave his room. He wouldn't cry though. He wanted to be strong on his own, he didn't want to feel belittled, but he really felt it. As he sighed, letting the medicine work and letting his body relax, he looked out his bedroom window. Only to see Bucky already feeding the hens. 

He watched as Bucky sprinkled the chicken feed for the chickens. He watched him move past them, ducking into the hut to check for eggs. He carefully picked up whatever eggs were laid and put them into the basket he had. He then went to the gate, opened it, careful not to let the chickens out and shut it. He began to make his way to the house, when he looked up straight into Steve’s window.

_ Christ  _ Steve thought. Instantly averting his eyes away. He felt irritance towards Bucky, but he also couldn't help but notice the butterflies he felt just now when they locked eyes. Steve pushed down the butterfly feeling, and felt the jealousy rise up. Of course his father hired someone stronger and more capable than Steve. It just so happened that he was as  _ handsome _ as ever, too. Which, was the cherry on top.  As Steve sat in his room, sulking, he laid down in his bed. Kicking his shoes off as he did so, laying on top of the covers. He listened as he heard Bucky walk inside, and speak to Joseph. He couldn't make out what they were saying until they made their way closer to the kitchen, which was right next to his bedroom.

“Thank You James, for your help once more.” That was his father. Steve sighed, feelings just as hurt.  
“Of course, sir. Happy to help.” Bucky’s voice was polite.  
“I apologize for my son again, he’s not well. He struggles you see. He ain't as strong as he should be.” Steve frowned, listening.   
“He suffers from Asthma, it's a real bad case. He has his medicine, but he still can't work properly. It's a burden not only to himself, but to our work as well.” Steve felt the lump rise in his throat once more. This time, he put his palms to his eyes, willing the tears to go away as he listened.  
“He was wheezin’ a bit before. I just hope he’s okay Sir.” Bucky’s polite voice again.   
“Yeah, well. Anyways.” His father's voice was irritated, Steve could tell. “Im off for the day. If you need to know anything, ask Steven. But, don’t let him help you. He’s too sick today.” Steve heard his father say, before he walked out the kitchen.   
  
He heard Bucky say something, he wasn't sure what as he listened to both of them walk away from the kitchen to the front door. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling like a total disappointment. He felt so small, his pride felt broken. He didn't want to leave his bedroom ever again. In fact, if he died right now, he’d probably make his father proud. He let a couple of tears fall as he listened to their voices grow distant. He closed his eyes, feeling himself crumple.

                                             __________________________  
  


He stayed in his room for an hour. Just resting, letting his emotions out and his body heal and cool down. He felt hungry, not realizing he didn't have breakfast until now. It must be nearly mid day now, and he figured he could make himself a sandwich.  With a sigh, he waltzed towards the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water first. He was so thirsty and his throat felt dry still from all his wheezing from before.

He prepped himself a sandwich, before sitting down at the kitchen table. It was cooler inside, and he felt a lot better as he downed his food. Just as he was finishing up, he heard Bucky enter the house from the front door. He walked swiftly into the kitchen, his hands looked dirty, as did his clothes and his face. He had dirt smeared on his cheek and his hair had become sweat drenched as it lay over his forehead. Steve smiled a small smile at him as he walked past him, reaching for a glass of water himself, before turning to walk over to where Steve was, sitting directly across from Steve, a small smile playing on his lips as he eyed him.

He sat sideways on the chair, hanging an arm over the back of the chair, glass in hand, looking directly at Steve. “So.” Bucky said after taking a sip of water and placing the glass on the table, his voice sounding a little out of breath. “What’s my next job?”   
Steve shifted awkwardly, putting the last piece of food in his mouth before shrugging. “It’s alright, I’m sure my father has told you everything you need to do.” He said after swallowing. “Don't worry about askin’ me.” He said shyly.   
Bucky only smiled, swinging his arm from behind him and placing folded hands on the table and leaning forward. “Not really, actually. He said to ask you.” He said, a softness in his tone.   
  
Steve just stared at him,  _ God _ he was handsome. He could really see just how beautiful this man really was. His jaw was so square, his stubble enhancing the lines of his face. His eyes, were so damn blue they reminded Steve of the sky. His smile was playful but kind at the same time. His hair was all over the place now, falling around his eyes as he watch Steve from across the table. He had a fine sheen of sweat on his brow, the dirt was smeared in small sections of his face, he looked gorgeous.

Steve blinked, “uh.” He threw himself back into reality, trying to be casual in Bucky’s presence which was obviously beginning to affect him. “Well, you can do whatever you want.” Steve shrugged, before quickly picking up his plate and moving away from the table to place it on the sink. Feeling Bucky’s eyes on him, he turned around and gave him a weak smile.   
“Well, if you say so.” Bucky paused, scratching his brow. “Would it be alright if I made myself somethin’ to eat? I'm starving!” He brushed his hair back, smiling at Steve once more.   
“Sure,” Steve turned around to reach for the bread. “I can fix ya’ a sandwich if you like, I just had one myself.” Steve said politely.    
“Sounds good to me.” Bucky said from behind him.   
  
Steve fixed him the sandwich, bringing it to him at the table on a plate. He sat opposite him as he watched Bucky bite into the sandwich.    
“Thanks.” Bucky said around a mouthful. God he was still even handsome as he ate. Steve watched Bucky bite into the sandwich, lips wrapping over the bread as he took bite after bite. Steve noticed a little bit of butter was smeared on the corner of his top lip and felt himself blush a little as Bucky locked eyes with him. “This is delicious!” He said, continuing to eat.   
Steve chuckled, watching him eat hungrily. “You’ve got a bit of uh, butter on your lips.” He pointed to his own top lip as he watched Bucky’s eyes widen, quickly darting his tongue over his top lip, immediately finding the butter and licking it clean. It was the most arousing thing Steve has ever seen. He felt a stirring in his pants, and felt his stomach drop.  _ Oh God, don't get hard  _ he thought. He directed his eyes away from Bucky and to the floor as they sat in this unfamiliar silence.    
  
When Bucky had finished his sandwich, he brushed his hands together over the plate to get rid of the crumbs. “Well, thanks for that.” Bucky said, stretching back into the chair.   
“You’re welcome.” Steve said. “If you feel hungry, you’re welcome to grab yourself something whenever, considering you’ll be here everyday.” he said quietly.   
Bucky gave him a small smile, nodding. “Well, I hope to see you in here when I do.” With that Bucky stood up and walked by the doorway, turning to facing him as he leaned on the door frame. 

“Say, would you mind if I used your bathroom? I could use a clean up if you don't have anythin’ else for me to do.” 

Steve nodded, “Yeah, it's down the hall to the left. Be scarce though, only fill the tub half way. Conservin’ water and all.” Steve said rubbing the back of his neck.   
Bucky tapped the door frame with his hand, before turning. “Will do, thanks.” He smiled, then he was walking down the hallway.    
  


Steve sat there for a moment, did Bucky just flirt with him? He felt a blush rise in his cheeks, but brushed it off as the heat. There’s no way Bucky just flirted with him. With a sigh, he walked towards the hallway to go back to his room, as he did, he glanced in Bucky’s direction. Within seconds, Bucky had his shirt removed, his tank top too clutched in his hands.  Steve stared, his mouth hanging open like a fool as he stared at Bucky’s back. He was well defined, but not overly muscled. He had a sheen of sweat covering his back. Steve stood there, just  _ looking _ at him. 

As Bucky found the door, he turned and just happened to glance at Steve staring at him. Bucky paused, giving him smile on the corner of his mouth before winking, opening the door and walking inside.  _ Fuck  _ Steve thought, moving instantly to go to his room down the opposite end of the hallway. He was definitely blushing now, feeling his stomach flutter at the glorious sight of Bucky shirtless. While he really only saw his back, the fresh memory of Bucky winking at him made his breathing halt in his chest. As he reached his bedroom, he sat down on his bed. Letting his thoughts run wild. 

He felt jealous. Jealous of the fact his father saw him as weak compared to Bucky. He was also finding himself beginning to like Bucky. He was nice, kind and seemed to want to do the right thing. How can he resent him, when he likes the guy at the same time?  
Steve knew he was in trouble. And it came in the five letters that made up his name.   
Bucky.


	2. You Were A Vision In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start taking a change between Bucky and Steve.

A whole week passed as Steve sat back and watched Bucky take over. Bucky did everything that was hard work, there wasn't a single thing Steve could do. Bucky took care of everything with ease, and he would always come inside to bathe absolutely filthy. He never complained ever either, he never asked for anything from Steve. Bucky would join them for dinner every night, which actually, was Steve’s task to cook dinner. Steve did it though, it was a job if anything after all. He would cook up whatever Bucky harvested for their home, and would pack away all the remaining produce for his father in the morning.

With each passing day, Steve couldn't help himself. He stole quick glances when he came outside to see what Bucky was upto. He would always see him out in the crops, shovel in hand and working hard. He would find himself just.. Watching. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off him, whether he’d merely walk past, busy around the farm. Or when he came inside for a glass of water, hell, even when Steve would pass by, and Bucky would raise his eyes, giving him a weak smile and a small salute. It was beginning to drive Steve mad just how down right gorgeous this man was.

Just yesterday, Joseph wanted to have some wooden blocks chopped up from a couple of tree’s he’d asked Bucky to chop down before leaving to work at the shop for the day. Steve was merely coming out to bring Bucky a snack and a glass of water, knowing it was especially hot that day.  He made his way down towards the back of the house, coming out the back door which let into the backyard. It was spacious and open, overgrown bushes and well kept grass stretched all the way back to a private set of trees that lined the back horse paddocks. There was a shed just to the far left, which is where they kept all wooden planks and firewood. 

There he was. His shirt removed from his body and his jeans riding low on the well defined V of his hips, swinging the axe with precise movements as he sliced each block in half. His torso twisted, his muscles rippling as his biceps bulged as he brang the axe up, flexing before bringing it down smoothly. He had the perfect amount of muscle in each section of his stomach, abs shadowed by dust and sweat. His hair was sweaty, falling over his forehead but still staying in his side part he did everyday.   


Steve’s mouth went dry as he watched from the back door, the sight before him was unbelievable. Bucky was a _God_. At least, he looked like one to Steve. He’d never seen anything so down right sexy in all his life. As he slowly walked over the grass and approached Bucky, he gave him a small smile as he came closer to him. With each step he took closer towards him, he could see just how built Bucky was, and his eyes kept fluttering over his stomach, then back to Bucky’s eyes. He knew he was blushing, but just hoped that Bucky thought it was the heat. 

Bucky smiled at him, dropping the axe and running the back of his wrist over his brow to wipe away sweat and dirt. He was breathless, sweating and down right glorious. He gave Steve a smile as he handed him the glass of water. “Oh,” He let out. “Just what I need, thank you.” He drank from the glass, downing the whole thing in seconds. Before handing the glass back to Steve.   
“I brang you an apple too, just in case you felt hungry.” Steve said, handing him the apple as well. Bucky took it, smiling down at it before throwing it up in the air once, catching it and taking a bite. “Thanks!” Bucky said, giving him sideways smile.   
“You’re welcome.” Steve hovered, “I’ll see you later on.” He turned to walk away before he was caught off guard. “Wait-” Bucky’s hand had grabbed his elbow, and Steve turned to look at him. “Do you wanna sit with me ‘a while?” Bucky said, the dirt on his face making his skin look ruddy and perfect. “I could use a break.”  
Steve stared up at him, before smiling, “Sure.” Bucky let go of him and walked backwards slowly. Giving Steve a brilliant smile as he watched him lean down and pick up his dirty tank top from the ground which Steve hadn't even noticed was there. He watched Bucky pull the shirt over his shoulders, gripping the apple still and walking over to the tree’s, before sitting down and patting a spot on the ground for Steve, gesturing to sit next to him.  
  
They talked for a whole hour, about anything and everything. Steve was beginning to know him more and more, and he loved everything he found out about him. Like how how his mother died when he was just so young, and how his father had just passed away within the year. Bucky was working anything he could get before he landed his job here at Steve’s home. Bucky’s voice became sad as he spoke of his siblings and how he doesn't see them, how he doesn't really have a home himself and has been slowly getting by with the small jobs he gets when he can. That’s when he realized just how _lonely_ Bucky must really be, and it hurt Steve to watch his gorgeous man beside him look so sad for a brief minute, before he’s picked up the conversation on a lighter note. Steve bit his lip as he listened to Bucky talk, feeling himself slowly growing more fond of him by the minute.

“Anyways,” He laughed, “Enough of me.” Bucky shook his head and gave Steve a shrug.  Steve just smiled back at him. “I like hearing about you,” Steve confessed with a small voice. Bucky just looked at him, smiling rising on his face. “And I like talking to you, Rogers.”    
Steve scratched his wrist, “So how’s sleeping in the barn? I’m sorry you have to sleep up there.”    
Bucky laughed, “No way, I like it up there! It’s a lot cooler at night time. Plus, it’s surprisingly peaceful.” He glanced over at the barn. “It’s just nice to have somewhere to sleep, ya know?” Bucky averted his eyes to the ground.   
Steve’s face fell in realization that Bucky was homeless before living with them, his stomach flip flopped with sympathy.  “Well,” Steve said kindly. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like, Buck.”   
Bucky glanced at him, a smile forming back on his lips. “Hey, as long as you’ll have me.” Bucky brushed his hair back. “Well I should probably get back to it.” Bucky rose, holding a hand out before Steve to take it.   
  
Steve grinned, placing his hand in Bucky’s as he gripped him and hauled him up from the ground. He did it with absolute ease, and it was almost too strong the way he lifted him from the ground, as Steve fell forward with the momentum. Both hands landed on Bucky’s chest as he found his feet, Bucky holding on to his shoulder for support, laughing a little. “Sorry, I uh-uh-” Steve stuttered, instantly taking a step back, blushing as the direct contact he just felt beneath his fingers. God, he felt so solid underneath his hands. His firm chest was warm, and he didn't want to let go as he withdrew his hands, awkwardly stepping away. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling awkward as Bucky just stood there. “See ya tonight Bucky.” Steve gave him a smile, before turning to walk away. Muttering to himself what a fool he just looked like.   
  
Of course, he just had to make it awkward. He walked back inside, closing the back door before taking a quick glance out the window at Bucky. He saw Bucky pick up where he left off, axe in hand and coming down hard on the blocks of wood. This time, Steve could make out a faint smirk on his lips.   
  
That night, Steve cooked dinner. He felt Bucky’s eyes on him as they chatted in the kitchen, Steve moving around the room while Bucky sat in one of the dining chairs, the daily newspaper in hand that he didn't get a chance to read that day, mentioning the news about the World War. Steve listened, hearing Bucky talk about how he should join the Army, and that it might be the only good thing he could ever do. Steve didn't say anything, feeling a sad pit form in his stomach at the thought of Bucky leaving, then feeling stupid for thinking that after knowing this guy for only a week. Steve muttered under his breath, causing Bucky to glance at him, but say nothing and continue about the War.

When his father came home, Steve had just finished making dinner and setting it on the table. They sat down, eating together and asked about Joseph's day. Conversation was light between them with his father, Bucky told him about the work he had completed and what needed to go with him on Monday and what could stay here at the home. Steve noticed that his father never called Bucky, _Bucky_. Always referring to him as his given name. He didnt understand why he did it, but didnt leave too much room for thought on it as he listened to them converse.

“Well, I’ll be off for the night. Steven, clean up after James has finished. I’ll see you two in the morning.” Joseph grunted, wiping his mouth with a cloth before rising, leaving his plate on the table and walking off to his bedroom, leaving Bucky and Steve seated at the table.  Steve gave his father a nod, while Bucky wished him a good night. They sat there in the dim light, both having finished their dinner and sitting in somewhat comfortable silence.    
  
It was a Saturday night, and Bucky was told he gets tomorrow off so long as he’s finished everything he’s been asked to do for the week.  So they sat there as a few moments went by, Steve could tell Bucky was looking at him. He glanced up only to see Bucky leaning on the table with his forearms, a smirk on his lips as the dim orange light from wall lamp shadowed his features.   
  
“What is it?” Steve laughed at him, noticing Bucky’s eyes light up as Steve beamed at him.   
Bucky’s smile grew wider, “It’s a Saturday night, Steve.” He shrugged, “Shouldn't you be out with all the towns dame’s?”    
Steve rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair as he eyed him. Feeling a little self conscious. “I don't really like to do that..” Steve trailed off, pursing his lips. “Shouldn't you be out tonight? It's your day off tomorrow.” Steve said, making his voice sound lighter.   
Bucky laughed a small chuckle, “Nah, I’d rather spend it doing something else.” Bucky’s eyes squinted at him slightly as he said it, shifting in his seat a little.   
Steve gave him an odd look, “Who would pass up a great night on the town with a bunch of pretty girls on their side?” Steve laughed, dumbfounded. “You should go out, you’ll have fun, make up for all the hard work you’ve done for us.”    
Bucky’s brows furrowed, his mouth forming a slight line as he pretended to think about it, then tilted his head a little, a kind smile forming on his lips. “It’s not for me either.” He said simply.   
Steve nodded, regarding him a moment before pushing back in his seat and rising to collect the dinner plates. “Suit ya’ self.” He said smiling down at Bucky before walking to the sink.   
  
A few moments passed before he heard Bucky move in his chair. Turning over his shoulder, Steve glanced at Bucky now facing him, watching.   
“Well what are you gonna do tonight, big shot?” Bucky laughed, leaning forward in the chair.   
Steve laughed too, returning to wash the dishes and shaking his head. “Honestly Bucky, I’m boring. I’ll probably just draw until I fall asleep.” Steve laughed, scrubbing the dinner plates, forks and knives.   
Bucky barked a laugh. “You? Boring? Not possible.” Bucky’s voice sounded fond, “There’s nothin’ boring about Steve Rogers.” Steve could hear Bucky stand up, then felt him come up beside him.    
  
As Steve turned to look at him, Bucky was already grabbing a dry dish cloth and wiping the wet clean dishes, smiling down at Steve. Steve smiled at him as Bucky nudged his side playfully.  “You don't know Steve Rogers that well, I’m afraid you’ll find just how boring he really is and be thoroughly disappointed.” He laughed, handing him a freshly washed plate.  Bucky grabbed the plate, his fingers brushing Steve’s for a moment. “Well, then I think I should get to know Steve Rogers more.”   
Steve felt electricity vault through him as their fingers touched. He felt the butterflies fly so violently in his stomach, he quickly turned his face down and focused on cleaning the dishes.

Bucky was impacting him so quickly, and it didn't help when Bucky would say things like this. Steve didn't even know if he was gay after all. All he knew is he was beginning to like Bucky a lot. And if that meant just being his friend, he’ll have to suffer through it. He’d rather Bucky as his friend than not at all.   
  
Steve only smiled. “I think you should too.” He said quietly. Just as he did, Bucky grabbed his bicep, stopping him. Steve looked at Bucky’s hand on his arm in confusion before looking up at Bucky. Bucky was close, so close to Steve he didn't even realize it. He felt his breath hitch was his eyes lingered on Bucky’s face. Bucky’s lips were parted, his jaw was lax as his eyes stared down at Steve’s lips. It was like slow motion, he felt himself wanting to lean in, before Bucky was inches from his face. Steve’s heart was beating a mile a minute when Bucky’s voice was heard.   
“You have soap on your cheek.” His voice was low, almost a whisper as a smirk pulled up one side of his mouth, his eyes looking hooded before he smiled, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, smiling.   
Steve couldn't help but laugh of breath he was holding in, instantly bringing his wrist to his cheek, careful not to touch his face with his wet, soapy hands. He felt like such an idiot, thinking he was just about to kiss Bucky. God, what if he did? How much of a fool would he have been just now? He pushed back that feeling, letting the humor take over.   
“Thanks.” Steve said, voice sounding happy as he went back to washing. Bucky laughed again, before wiping the plates too.   
  
After a couple of silent minutes, they had finished washing and putting away the dishes. Steve was standing by the cupboard putting the remaining glasses away when he turned around to see Bucky at the kitchen door way. “So, wanna get outta here?” Bucky leaned in the doorway, grinning at him.  Steve stared at him, excitement filling him. “And go where?” Steve leaned on the counter top.   
Bucky gave him a devilish grin. “Wherever’ ya want, let's just go somewhere.” Bucky said.   
Steve bit his lip, God he’d follow Bucky anywhere after looking at him like that. “Okay. Yeah, why not.” Steve said, approaching the doorway with Bucky standing in it. Bucky smiled, eyes lighting up with delight as he formed a fist, “Yes! That's the spirit!” Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulder for a moment, hugging him into his side before letting him go and holding his shoulder as they walked quietly towards the front door. Steve just laughed, trying to be quiet as they walked past Josephs bedroom and out the front door.   
  
“So where’re we goin’ Bucky?” Steve followed Bucky off the porch and into the night. It was a full moon, so the ground was lit with a dim grey moonlight. The sky was cloudless, and the air was warm as he stepped out further into the night. Bucky glanced over his shoulder, grinning at him before turning on his heel and walking backwards, watching Steve with a smile. “Just follow me.”  
Steve did. He followed Bucky past the barn, past the the horses in the paddock, and down to the tree line they were at just that day. “I wanna show you something.” Bucky said, his voice smooth. He jogged ahead of him a couple paces. Steve continued to follow him past the tree line and jump the fence into the back paddock, they were not too far from the house but it was a small glow in the distance from the porch light that was left on.   
  
Bucky brang him to a set of tree’s in the middle of the paddock. It was quiet, if not for distant crickets and the sound of a breeze here and there. Bucky approached a tree just off to the center of the few trees around them. It was an old looking tree that caught Steve’s attention. It had a tyre swing on it, the rope looked old as the tree itself. “I found this today.” Bucky said, grabbing the tyre and inspecting it. Steve approached it, a small disbelieving laugh escaping him. “I didn't know this was here.” He said simply, running his fingers over the taut old rope, standing beside Bucky.   
“I came back here today thinking your father might want these tree’s gone, but I found this instead.” Bucky gave the tyre a small yank, looking up at the branch that held it. It gave a creak, dust falling around them as bark and twigs fell down.    
Steve coughed instantly, feeling the dust particles inside his lungs.   
“Shit-Im sorry, I didn't think-” Bucky instantly turned to his side, holding his shoulder once more.  
“I’m fine, it’s okay.” Steve smiled at him reassuringly, holding his chest as he caught his breath. “This is really cool.”   
Bucky let go of his shoulder, returning the smile. He turned to the tyre again, pushing it slightly and letting it swing. “Well, it seems sturdy enough.” Bucky said. “Wanna swing?” Bucky beamed at him, the moonlight finding its way through the branches and highlighting his face, his eyes glinting.   
Steve raised his hands in protest. “No way!” Steve took a step back, “I ain't gettin’ on that thing.”  Bucky gave him a pleading look, “Aw, come on, If anything goes wrong I’ll catch you.”   
Steve sighed. “I'll blame you if I fall.” Steve accused. Bucky clapped once, grinning with delight. “I won't let you fall.” Bucky grabbed the tyre swing, waiting for Steve to approach. 

When Steve did, he looked it over once more before giving Bucky a look. “Here we go.” He said as he got inside it. He felt the branch give into the small amount of weight added by Steve, and he gripped the tyre even harder as he sat in it as still as can be.  “Don't worry, I got you.” Bucky reassured. His voice sounded like honey as Steve swallowed his small panic.    
Bucky gave him a small push, letting Steve go to swing a little on it.   
  
Steve felt the air around him, as he swung slowly. The tree creaked with every small motion, he began to slow as Bucky pushed him once more. Steve smiled, feeling the breeze around him. This was so nice, he thought. He could get used to moments like this.   
“See, it's not so bad.” Bucky said from behind him, hearing the smile in his voice.  Steve laughed, it was a laugh you have when you’re having fun and he was actually having fun, which wasn't something he usually did. It was only when he felt a tickle in his throat and he coughed a couple times again, that Bucky caught the tyre from swinging and turned the tyre around so Steve was facing him. He held the tyre in front of him, hands on either side of Steve as he looked him over with concern. “Are you okay?”  Steve coughed once more, his throat becoming a little sore. “I’ll be alright.” He coughed again unwillingly.   
Bucky pursed his lips. “Maybe we should go-”   
“No!” Steve said way too fast. “No, I mean. Can we stay a little longer?” Steve said, holding his throat as he looked at Bucky. “I'm fine, please, I’m okay.” Steve reassured him. He knew he won't be able to stay much longer, his coughing had started and he’d need his inhaler soon. But he didn't want to leave just yet, he was having fun. He was having fun with _Bucky._ Bucky’s smile returned kindly. “Alright.”   
Steve smiled up at him, noticing the silence around them.    
  
There it was again, Bucky’s gaze lingering on his lips. Bucky’s eyes looking hooded once more, his face falling into thought as he studied Steve’s face. Bucky looked absolutely gorgeous in this lighting. The moonlight shadowing his cheek bones, darkening his eye brows and eyes. His hair, unwashed and falling around his face but looking absolutely sexy as hell. Steve found himself just staring at him too, un-ashamed at this point.   
  
There was nothing else Steve wanted to do in that moment, but pull Bucky’s face to his and kiss his lips. He imagined himself doing it over and over again as moments went on, he bit his bottom lip as he watched Bucky’s face come closer and closer and closer…   
  
“We should go home.” Bucky’s lips were inches from Steve’s, and Steve nearly had a heart attack as he felt Bucky’s breath on his face.    
“I don't want to go home yet.” Steve whispered.   
Bucky’s mouth fell open as he leaned closer and closer to Steve’s lips. He hovered, eyes looking down the whole time at Steve’s mouth.   
“This isn't just me, right?” Bucky said, whispering as he brang a hand to Steve’s cheek. Steve felt himself flutter, he moved his hand to wrap around Bucky’s wrist. He shook his head slowly, looking at Bucky’s lips.   
Bucky pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it, before letting it go with a wet sheen over it. “This could get dangerous.” His voice was low, hoarse.  Steve reached out slowly, cupping Bucky’s jaw in his hand. “I know.”   
Bucky shuddered, his lips brushing Steve’s. They felt soft, he felt the spit smooth along his bottom lip from where Bucky bit his own. He leaned forward in the tyre, pulling Bucky’s face closer to his gently as their lips finally locked in a soft, small kiss. Bucky let out a breath as he kissed Steve, softly parting his lips to bring Steve’s bottom lip into his teeth in a small nip, before grabbing the back of Steve’s head and pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Steve felt himself melting, he wanted more. So much more. He wanted everything Bucky would give to him.    
  
As the kiss went on, Bucky licked at Steve’s lips, his tongue finding his way inside Steve’s eager mouth. Steve let out a small, quiet moan when Bucky’s tongue licked his own, and Bucky responded by gripping Steve’s hair in his hand tightly.   
Within a second, Bucky withdrew. Taking a step back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Steve saw Bucky’s eyes change into what looked like  _ fear _ . “I-I’m so sorry.” Bucky said, words falling from his mouth. Steve sat in the tyre swing, breathing heavy. “For-for what?” Steve began to get out of the swing.   
He struggled, the rope swaying a little as he maneuvered himself out.  “We can't do this.” Bucky said, his voice shaking a little. Steve could hear the worry in his voice.  “Stop Bucky, no, listen-” Steve was struggling to get out still as Bucky looked on. He brang a leg out and tried to find the ground, when he did and he felt stable, he turned to bring his other leg out when he suddenly lost his footing, slipping out of the swing so suddenly he didn't even see it coming.

He hit the ground with a thud, his breath leaving his lungs in a loud huff. Steve’s whole body was wracked with pain as he felt twigs and rock digging into him. He felt his ribs and hip bone throb with pain as he landed on his side.   
“Holy shit, Steve, are you okay?” Bucky was over at him in a second. “Fuck.” Bucky grabbed his shoulder.  Steve let out a sharp hiss as he pushed himself up, slowly rising with Bucky’s hand on his shoulder the entire time. “I'm alright.” He was truly, he might have a couple of bruises and a hurt pride but he was alright.  
  
“I said I wouldn't let you fall.” Bucky’s voice was sad, quiet, almost like he wasn't meant to say it out loud. Steve shook his head slowly. “That was before you kissed me.” Steve stated, trying to find humor in the situation before Bucky’s freak out. Bucky released his shoulder as Steve spoke, his face falling. “That was a mistake. I'm sorry for that too.” Hurt, physically and now emotionally, Steve swallowed his feelings. “No, it wasn't. I wanted to kiss you.” Steve rubbed his ribs, wincing alittle.   
Bucky glanced at him under his brow, his face sullen. “We can't do this.” With a small sigh, Steve took a couple of steps towards Bucky, closing the distance. Bucky didn't move, he didn't back away as Steve snaked a hand on Bucky’s wrist loosely. He locked onto Bucky's eyes, watching as Bucky's jaw clenched and his face turn downward. Slowly bringing his fingers up Bucky's muscled arm, feeling his soft skin as he made his way up to his neck, settling at the nape. He pulled him, pressing his forehead to his and whispered, “We can.”


End file.
